What's My Name
by Esme Valentine
Summary: Percival Wemys Madison and all of the boys return home after leaving the island, and Percy still doesn't know his name. See how he remembers his name. WARNING: Filled with more fluff than I usually write, meant for those with a happy heart. ONE SHOT


**I don't own Lord of the Flies, okay? FINE!**

"_A group of young boys was recently found on a deserted island, it had been eighteen months since a group of boys, numbering up in the fifties, had gone missing. Recently, a naval ship caught site of a fire on the island and found a group of boys on the island. Many of the boys who were on the island had died, or disappeared mysteriously, The parents of the young boys eagerly await the chance to be reunited with their children, some will be reunited with their children, while others will have to plan memorials for their lost children…" _the television droned on in the background as Elizabeth Madison cleaned her home for the arrival of her son. It had been a year and a half, and she had eagerly awaited his arrival for long enough.

"How long has it been since we last spoke, Percy?" Percival's older sister, Mary, asked herself, before Percy had gone on the plane ride, she had had a row with him. It was a silly argument, over who had eaten the last of the ice cream. When they had gotten a call that Percy hadn't arrived in Germany, she was afraid that he was dead; she feared that she had ended on the wrong foot with him.

It was noon when the Madison family arrived at the port; Mr. Daniel Madison had taken off from work early so that he may be there to watch as the vestal that held his son arrived in the port. They had made a sign that had his name on it, Percival Wemys Madison. The Madison family stood waiting for the boy they knew as Percival to get off of the ship and walk back into their lives, his warm smile, his infectious laugh, his adoring personality had all made their lives complete, and when he was missing they were empty.

Mr. Madison wasn't able to get his mind off of his little tyke, Percy was the reason why Mr. Madison was able to do what he did best, head a large toy corporation. The Madison name was one that was quite well-known in the British Isle; they were a rich and powerful family that, if for some reason the whole of the Windsor family were to be extinguished, would become the highest in the British Monarchy. Thus, anyone in Daniel Madison's immediate family would be proud of their name, and little Percival would be the first to inherit the family fortune.

As the time passed, the boys trailed off of the ship; one by one they found their families, until no more boys were to leave the boat. One by one, the families that were unable to find their children, their brothers, their nephews, their cousins, walked off, disappointed. The Madison family was about to join the mass group of disappointed families, when Elizabeth saw a pair of eyes that looked familiar, a pair of eyes that belonged to her child, Percival Wemys Madison.

"Percy! Percy! Over here!" shouted Elizabeth.

"Percy? Oh, Percy! Percy!" joined Mary, she began to wave at her little brother, but he seemed to ignore her, he seemed to be ignoring them all.

"Maybe he can't see us," suggested Daniel, "let's go to him." He grabbed the hands of his daughter and his wife and they walked towards Percival.

"Percival, my boy, how have you been?" Daniel asked as he reached his son, he wrapped his arms warmly around his son and lifted him off the ground.

"Are you speaking to me?" asked the young boy, truly confused.

"Oh, you were always the little joker," Daniel said, laughing.

"Honey, I think he might not remember who he is," Elizabeth said, taking hold of her husband's arm.

"Balderdash! How can a Madison forget his own family?" Daniel asked.

"Sir, are you this littun's pa?" asked an oddly unruly looking child, although all of the children were well dressed, and their hair was clean cut, there was a look in his eyes, a look of loss, a look of disbelief, a look that showed most of the hardships that all the children had gone through on the island and then some.

"Pardon?" Daniel asked, there was something different, rough and childish at the same time, about this child's accent.

"Is this your kid?" the child asked again.

"Yes, this is my Percival," Daniel replied.

"He can't 'member his name, he don't 'member much about anything afore we got to the island, just to let you know," with that the child turned around and walked off.

"You don't remember us, Percy?" asked Mary.

"No, I remember you now… you're my mum, and you're my dad, and you… you're my sister Mary. And I… I'm…Percival Wemys Madison."

"Yes! That's right, Percy!" Elizabeth shouted triumphantly.

"My name is Percival! I remember now, I remember my name! I missed you mum, I missed you so much!" Percy jumped into his mother's arms and they warmly embraced. He could feel as his mother's tears of joy slowly made their way into his tame hair.

How much he missed them. He was so happy to be home, where he belonged.


End file.
